pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups' Adventures in Babysitting
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - German (RTL)= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Chase, Julia and Julius | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 4, 2015 March 14, 2015 September 18, 2015 September 25, 2015 September 30, 2015 October 2, 2015 | overall = 77 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Stowaway" | next = "Pups Save the Fireworks"}} "Pups' Adventures in Babysitting" is the first segment of the 16th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. Mayor Goodway has her hands full with her twin niece and nephew Julia and Julius. She calls on the PAW Patrol to rescue them from a tree, and then twin sit for the day! During a big game of hide and go seek, Julia and Julius decide to hide in the Lookout and before they know it they find themselves on a fast ride in Zuma's hovercraft just as a big storm is kicking up. Zuma catches a ride on the back of Ryder's ATV to rescue his vehicle, and tow the twins to shore. *Ryder *Marshall *Chase *Rubble *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter (cameo) *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Mr. Hudson As the episode opens, Ryder and the pups are playing hide-and-seek at the Lookout, with Chase being "it" this time. At City Hall, Mayor Goodway is trying to do her duties as Mayor for another Hello, Adventure Bay! episode while also trying to look after her niece and nephew, Julia and Julius, but the mischievous twins keep causing problems for the Mayor with their playing. Those problems include leaving chestnuts on the bench the Mayor dedicates to Chickaletta as Deputy Mayor, causing the Mayor to sit on them, falling into a section of sidewalk that still had wet concrete, leaving imprints in the wet concrete, and breaking a large branch off a tree they climbed, nearly breaking a gold statue of Chickaletta in the process. Realizing she has taken on too much for her to handle on her own, the Mayor calls Ryder to ask for the PAW Patrol's help with watching her niece and nephew. Ryder gets the call, allowing him to be found by Chase, and assures the Mayor that the pups are on their way as he summons the pups to the Lookout. Marshall crashes into the other pups when he trips over a cardboard box and tumbles with it into the elevator. After he jokes about how it makes a good hiding spot, the pups head topside to get their orders: Chase will keep the twins in check with his megaphone and herding skills while Marshall will help get them down from the tree they got stuck in. The team deploys, and soon reach City Hall and get the twins down. Deciding to take them back to the Lookout to watch them so the Mayor can do her job, Julia rides with Marshall, while Julius rides with Chase. Once back at the Lookout, the twins join in playing hide-and-seek with the pups. However, once they hear Ryder finish counting and start looking, they panic and choose to ride the elevator up to the top of the Lookout. Once there, they are amazed by the top of the Lookout, until they spot the slide leading down to the pups' vehicles. While Ryder wonders where the twins went, he suspects they went into the Lookout to hide. While he and the pups head up the elevator and the pups are suited up again, the twins ride the slide down into Zuma's hovercraft and take off for the water. When Ryder checks through the periscope and spots them, he realizes that the twins are riding Zuma's hovercraft right into a storm as the sky starts to turn dark and purple with a few rumbles of thunder. Dispatching Skye to look for them from the air, Ryder picks up Zuma on his ATV and converts it to hovercraft mode himself to catch up to the twins. Out on the water, the twins soon become worried by the large waves they are riding on from the storm until Ryder arrives with Zuma. Instructing the twins on how to use Zuma's hovercraft's controls, Ryder manages to get them to launch Zuma's rescue buoy for Zuma to catch and Ryder to anchor onto the handlebar of his ATV, thereby allowing them to pull the twins safely back to shore. Back at the Lookout, after the storm passes, the pups and the twins are enjoying themselves when the Mayor arrives to pick up her niece and nephew now that her Mayor duties were done. Ryder and the twins exchange a friendly wink with each other over keeping today's activities a secret from the twins' aunt, and the Mayor and Chickaletta join in one last game of hide-and-seek to end the episode as Ryder easily finds everyone in their hiding spots around the Lookout. *Use his ladder to get Julius and Julia down from the tree. *Use his megaphone and herding skills to get Julius and Julia together. *Go with Ryder and follow the twins. *Search for Julius and Julia from the air. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Pups Save the School DVD.jpg|link=Pups Save the School|''Pups Save the School'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Marcus secouriste DVD.jpg|link=Marcus secouriste|''Marcus secouriste'' PAW Patrol Elefantbebis på vift & andra äventyr DVD.jpg|link=Baby Elephant on the Run|''Elefantbebis på vift'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują fajerwerki DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują fajerwerki|''Pieski ratują fajerwerki'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures in Babysitting's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Marshall is a first responder (S2) Category:Chase is a first responder (S2) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S2) Category:Skye is a first responder (S2) Category:No backup responders Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:Julius needs rescuing Category:Julia needs rescuing Category:A vehicle is stolen Category:Chase is on the title card Category:Julia is on the title card Category:Julius is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S2) Category:2015 Episodes